A Manly Spa Day
by iNessie
Summary: After a horrible game, the Daybreaker boys go to a spa and have a relaxing Manly Spa Day.
1. Fine! We'll Go!

What up guys ^-^? This was an idea that popped into my head when i was talking to **x-blackmeadow-x** and we were both suffering from Lazy Ass Syndrome for our other stories LOL. So we decided to make new ones to get inspired to write our other ones :D!

So thanks to **x-blackmeadow-x** (Cesca ;) ) for helping me and making me laugh hysterically while writing this.

And thanks to my awesome beta-reader **BookVampire** (Eve ;) )

Enjoy ~ :D

* * *

A Manly Spa Day

Prologue

Groans echoed through the mansion. Yesterday all the boys had a big basketball game and—err, let's say they weren't very _gentle._

"Hannah, can you please bring me more ice?" Thierry yelled to the kitchen. Hannah shook her head and came back with a frozen ice pack for Thierry.

"You guys really shouldn't play basketball that rough," Hannah said helping Thierry press the ice pack to his neck on the red spot the basketball made.

"It's all Quinn's fault for slapping me for the ball!" Ash yelled and Quinn spit his straw at him.

"What? You wouldn't pass the damn ball, so I _had_ to slap you," Quinn smugly said.

"Yeah, sure Quinn. How the hell did I get kicked then?" Morgead said while Jez combed her hand through his hair.

"I wanted the ball back for Quinn slapping me and you had it. Desperate times call for desperate measures," Ash said, grunting when Mare tried to sooth a sore shoulder.

"Then that's where I came in and got a very _nice_ punch from Morgead," Delos said applying more pressure on the ice pack to his cheek.

"And you just decided to take your anger out on me by throwing me across the freaking court!" James said while Poppy bit back her laughter.

"You rammed right into me," Eric said rubbing a sore side.

"And _you _flew into me," Galen said putting another pillow on his back.

"Then your stupid foot made contact with my—uh, let's just say kiwis!" David said putting another ice pack in his pants.

"You guys should go get massages at a spa," Poppy suggested. All the girls nodded, thinking it was a good idea.

"_What?_" All the boys said.

"A spa. Never heard of them," Jez said raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. We've heard of them, but we're _guys_! Guys don't go to spas," Ash said throwing his hands in the air.

"Says who?" Maggie asked with pursed lips.

"Us!" All the guys answered again.

"I've heard of a guy spa though," Mare said playing with Ash's fingers.

"You got to be kidding me," Morgead said laughing.

"She's telling the truth. I was with her when she saw it," said Hannah. "You guys should really go."

"Yeah you're groaning is really annoying," Keller said twirling a strand of her hair on her finger and Rashel agreed.

"Too bad. We wouldn't demolish our guy pride like that," Delos said closing his eyes.

"You know if you guys are scared to go to a spa, you're not real men," Jez said smirking.

"Psh, what would you know?" Morgead said but earned himself a slap on the head.

"She's right," Gillian said.

"I saw a guy at the nail salon and all the girls were flirting with him," Thea said, blushing because she gave him a few flirty looks.

"Yup, I guess it's only _true_ men that go to spas," Rashel said sighing.

"We're true men!" All the boys said jumping up and sitting right back down from the pain.

"Oh really? Then go to a spa," Keller said already picturing the boys with pink nails and bouncy hair.

"We will!" Thierry said holding his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" All the boys cheered in and the girls laughed.

"I'll go set up an appointment then. Stay there for a day or two. Relax guys," Hannah said and left to go dial the 'guy' spa number.

"This is defiantly going to be interesting," Jez said.

* * *

LOL! I don't even know where this story is going to go! But -shrug w/e.

Thanks for reading! And press that super sexy review button, because it thinks your gorgeous. :)

Love you guys ❤

-Rozu


	2. Massages

Hey guys! Thanks for those nice reviews :)

Here's the next chapter and thanks to **BookVampire** for the beta-read!

Enjoy~

* * *

A Manly Spa Day

Massages

"Are you guys ready?" Thierry yelled to the guys upstairs.

"Yeah, calm your horses Thierry," Quinn said coming downstairs with a small suitcase. Thierry glared at him and waited for the rest of the boys to come down.

"You know you guys have an appointment right?" Hannah said, sitting cross legged on the couch with the other girls.

"Yes, I know. But these boys keep taking their sweet time getting down here!" Thierry said rubbing his temples.

"Wow. You _really_ need a spa day," Jez joked and Rashel laughed. The rest of the boys finally came downstairs with small suitcases in their hands.

"About damn time," Keller said looking at her watch. "You're all an hour late."

Hannah gave Thierry a hug and kiss and the directions to the spa. "You guys have fun now! And no stressing!"

"Goddess help us," the boys said, filing out in a line after exchanging goodbyes. Thierry gave Nilsson the directions and when he read the destination name he bit his lip from laughing.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Hannah's," Thierry said to Nilsson. Nilsson muttered something and started driving.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing at this 'guy' spa," Ash asked putting air quotes around guy.

"I don't know, get massages, go in saunas, and drink hot tea?" Quinn said rolling his eyes while Morgead snickered.

"Actually yes," Eric said and everyone stared at him. "What? My mom brought me to a spa once by _force._"

"Yeah right," Delos whispered to Ash and they started laughing.

"I'm sure we _will_ do all that stuff," Thierry said looking out the window.

"You know, if we're here and the girls are not… how will they know if we went? We should just go party for 2 days and we'll probably come back feeling like we went to a spa," Quinn said with a sly smile.

"I would agree with that idea, but," David chuckled, "Correct me if I'm wrong. Coming back drunk and hung-over does not feel like going to a spa."

"Well, we wouldn't drink. Problem solved," Quinn said crossing his arms across his shoulders.

"Do you know how _impossible_ that is for _us_?" Ash said with wide eyes.

"Damn, you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Ash," Thierry warned before they started arguing. Ash 'tsk'ed and continue to stare at the passing buildings.

The car came to a stop and Nilsson said, "We're here, sir."

Thierry sighed, "Thank you Nilsson. We'll just take our bags and you can go."

"Okay sir. Have a good time," Nilsson said and broke into laughter when Thierry shut the door.

"Hurry and take your bags before Nilsson accidently puts the car in reverse and stomps on the gas petal from laughing too hard," Thierry said taking out his bag and rolling it to the building.

Once they all got their bags they walked up to the building.

"Wow, it actually looks nice," Morgead said staring at the building.

"Yeah, it does," Delos said.

"Let's just get this done and over with," Thierry said and walked inside _Bellagio._ The décor was very nice. There were multi-colored flowers in the middle of the ceiling. Under it was a beautiful designed rug, fluffy chairs, and 2 statues of black dragons sitting. The most gorgeous part was the silver and gold horse statue in front of the check in desk.

They walked to the check in and Thierry gave him the appointment name Hannah set up.

"Right this way," a tall, slim lady said opening two huge mahogany doors. Steam and heat hit all their faces immediately and they followed the lady to the massage room.

"Wait right here and the masseuses will get right to you. Enjoy your stay," the lady said and left out the doors.

"Ooh, _masseuses_. I won't mind a nice woman unknotting my back for me," Ash said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm so telling Mare," James said.

"Telling Mare what?" Mary-Lynette said and everyone looked to see their soulmates there. And they looked _extremely_ sexy in their pink and black swimsuits with Hawaiian flowers in their hair. Thierry just noticed that all the workers here are women! In swimsuits!

All the boys' mouths dropped and Thierry could've sworn that Ash was drooling.

"W-what are you guys doing here," Morgead said regaining his breath that he lost when he looked at Jez.

"If we didn't come how else would we know if you guys came?" Jez said smiling.

"Plus, I was getting sly emotions in our connection," Rashel said raising an eyebrow while Quinn looked around like he didn't hear her.

"Well, enough chit chat let's give you guys massages," Hannah said smiling and motioned to the boys to follow the girls. They all walked into a dark green places with cinnamon bun scented candles and soft massage tables.

"Okay! You guys can go strip naked in that room and come back here," Mare said smiling. The boys laughed and went to the room Mare was pointing at.

"It's really relaxing here," Gillian said leaning on one of the tables.

"Defiantly," Thea said adjusting the flower in her blonde hair.

"I guess we should be nice to them while they're here," Jez said and shrugged, "And we should relax too."

"We should," Hannah agreed then looked at the door when all the boys came out in only white towels wrapped around their waists.

The girls smiled and patted the tables their soulmates were going to lie on. Once they were all settled in, Maggie got the coconut milk from the cupboard.

"You guys are going to get a Deep Coconut Surrender," Poppy said walking to James with heated rocks, hot towels, and coconut milk.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful…" Thierry said his sentence turning into a moan. Hannah smiled and put extra pressure on his neck where the basketball hit him and he moaned again.

"Oh…my…Goddess. Mare to the left," Ash said enjoying _every_ second of this. Mary-Lynette moved to the left and put a hot rock there and Ash sighed in _complete_ bliss.

"Since when were you an awesome masseuse Jez," Morgead said dreamily. She just laughed and rubbed some of the coconut milk on his back. **(is it me or do you really want a massage now a D:?)**

"Poppy your hands are magic," James said when she unknotted the sore part of his back and put a hot towel on his side where he rammed into Eric.

"Oh yeah, right there Thea," Eric said moaning while Thea giggled.

"Ahhhh," Quinn sighed while Rashel pressed hard against the small in his back.

"Ooh, Keller that feels really good," Galen said when Keller used her elbow to massage the side where Eric flew into him.

"This is heaven," David said enjoying the heat of the rocks and towel.

"Forget about Guy Pride, I'm coming here forever now," Delos said and all the boys agreed.

* * *

Hoped you liked it :)

Review cause I love you XD

-Rozu


	3. Salon

Here's the next chapter :D!

And LOL at **x-blackmeadow-x** for laughing during your breakfast! I started laughing when I read that review LOL.

Thanks to **BookVampire** for beta-reading!

* * *

A Manly Spa Day

Salon

The boys got up from the tables feeling like new. They went back into the changing room and put their clothes back.

"What's next?" Keller asked.

The girls looked at each other and then nodded.

"Salon!" They all screamed out and laughed.

"What are we laughing about?" Ash said giving Mary-Lynnette a kiss.

"Your next activity for your spa day," Mare said smiling.

"Oh, what's it going to be this time?" Thierry asked wrapping his arms around Hannah's waist.

"The salon," Poppy said clapping.

"A salon? Wow are we gonna get our nails done or something," Morgead said sarcastically while kissing Jez's neck repeatedly.

"Yes," Jez said and gently pushed Morgead's head closer to her neck.

"Oh Goddess, does this mean," Quinn gulped, "Nail polish?"

"You'll see," Rashel said with a sparkle in her eye.

* Do Do Do *

"Take a seat while we go change," Thea said and ran with the other girls to get uniforms.

"So far this spa isn't a bad as I thought it would be," Delos said.

"I know right," Galen said and made himself comfortable in the seat.

The girls came out in gray short sleeve shirts that said _Bellagio_ Staff, black shorts, and white flip flops.

"Okay guys lean back," Gillian said and the boys leaned back and let their hair fall in the sink. Each girl squeezed _Aussie Miracle Moist Shampoo_ in their palms and rubbed it in their soulmates' hair.

They scratched their scalps and moved spread the shampoo around the boys' heads. The girls washed out their hair and added the conditioner in their hair and put a shower cap over it.

"Okay follow us," Maggie said and dried her hands and set the dryer for 20 minutes. The dryers were connected with a small tub, obviously to get a pedicure. "Now dip your feet here."

All the boys sighed in relaxation when their feet touched the warm water. Jez grabbed masks and gloves for the girls and herself and put it on before sitting down on the bench next to Morgead's feet.

"Holy!" Gillian screamed when she lifted up David's right foot.

"What?" David said innocently.

"Have you ever heard of a toe clipper? Is this why you always sleep with socks?"

"Maybe…" David said and chuckled. Gillian shook her head and got the toe clipper from the metal tray full of nail supplies.

"Ouch! Jez that hurts," Morgead said trying not to squirm.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you paid more attention to your nails," Jez said and removed more crap from his toenail with the file.

"Thierry, I think you're the only one that actually cuts his toenails," Hannah said and put special oil on his toenails.

"Why thank you," Thierry said with a smile.

"Eric, too," Thea said and got hot towels to wipe his legs and nails. "Rashel can you pass me the clear nail polish?"

"Whoa. Nail polish?" Eric said.

"Yeah. It's only clear. There's a policy saying you can have clear or colored. And most of the guys that get colored are either emo or gay." **(I don't have a problem with emos or gays ^^)**

"Fine," Eric said and let Thea paint his toes. There was a ding for all the dryers and the girls took them out once they were done painting the boys' toes.

"Come back to the sinks," Mary-Lynnette said and waited for the boys to get up. Once they were all back in the sinks the girls washed out their hair and brought them to the styling chairs. **(hehe :3)**

Jez grabbed the blow dryer and dried Morgead's hair then ruffled it from the crown of his head with her hand. She knew Morgead hated his hair neat.

"You're looking even more sexy now," Jez said and kissed his cheek.

Morgead grinned at her and got up and held Jez's waist.

Mary-Lynnette carefully combed Ash's hair layer by layer from bottom to top in a swirl.

"Wa la!" Mare said and Ash kissed her gently.

"Thanks babe," he said and got out the chair.

Rashel put the blow dryer away and hugged Quinn from the back of his neck. He kissed her arm and got up to hug her fully.

**(I'm getting lazy._.)**

Once all the boys were done with their hair they wondered what they were doing next.

"I say we go in the Jacuzzi," Jez said and stretched.

"I like the sound of that," Ash said and held Mary-Lynnette's hand as they walked to the Jacuzzi.

* Do Do Do *

"What if I tried to kick your shins underwater?" A drunk Mary-Lynette asked Ash and Jez almost drowned from laughing so hard.

"I don't think I would feel it. NOT that I'm saying that you should try it," Ash said and put Mare's head on his shoulder.

"She defiantly had too much cups of _Mescal_," Jez giggled then hiccupped.

"So did you," Morgead said nuzzling at her neck.

"I did not!" Jez puffed her cheeks out and hit the bubbling water.

"You sure did," all the boys said.

"I don't see a problem with it," Rashel slurred and blew air underwater. "Look bubbles!"

Thierry laughed and said, "We should get them back before they start thinking the Jacuzzi water is _Mescal_."

"Agreed," Delos said and helped a super happy burping Maggie out the water.

"Delossssss," she said dragging out his name, "I want you to give me a piggy back ride."

He sighed and bent down and she jumped on and he went to his room. One by one the guys took their soulmates out of the water and went to their room. Only Jez and Morgead were left.

"C'mon Jez let's go back to the room," Morgead said and she held her arms out for him to carry her out. He took her out and walked back to his room.

Once he closed the door, he grabbed a towel but Jez took it.

"You shouldn't dry yourself yet," she said with a smile.

"Why not?" Morgead said curiously and Jez wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because we're going to have great shower sex. So carry me to the shower and get naked," Jez said simply.

Morgead didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

LOL at Morgead XD!

Thanks for reading !

Review because I love you :)

-Rozu


End file.
